All the Days of Summer
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Sequel to 'The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives' Kim has just returned for a calm summer after a grueling year at Georgetown University. But with a shape-shifter for a fiancé, nothing is ever simple. Especially now that all the pack drama could actually put their lives in danger
1. 737 to Washington

**A/N: It's been a little while people. ****This story is both a prequel and a sequel to **_**The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives. **_**The main plotline is a sequel, and the original story can be found on my page. However, the running subplot (seen in alternating chapters) is the imprinting story that I've been getting PM requests to write since I put up **_**One Pencil Later**_** in 2009. That story can also be read on my page. However, it is not canon with the world established in **_**The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives. **_

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Meyer, not me.**

**Chapter 1: 737 to Washington**

"Hello, what can I get started for you?"

The Starbucks barista smiled too brightly for four o' clock in the morning. And it took all of Kim's home training not to punch the lady right in her lipstick coated mouth.

"Hazelnut Macchiato…with a double shot of espresso."

Espressos were always a bad idea for Kim. They made her muscles get tense and her fingers twitch, but she wasn't alert enough to think clearly. Her final exams had ended yesterday, and that meant she hadn't had a good eight hours of sleep in a week and a half.

"What size?"

"Uhh…large."

"You mean venti?"

She nodded. Yes, Starbucks barista, she thought. I meant venti, and you know I meant venti. So why do you need to ask me?

"Can I have your name?"

"Kim."

She pulled out her debit card to pay for the drink and smiled because the woman had spelled her name right. Unlike her other friends, Kim had a perfect record of Starbucks baristas spelling her name right. It was because she wanted to keep her perfect record that she never offered them 'Kimberly' when they asked. These people were capable of messing up even the simplest names.

When she went to wait for her drink, Kim checked her phone. Her plane left in half an hour. If it had been a little later, Kim would have been excited too. She hadn't been home since she'd left for Georgetown in the fall since her parents hadn't had the finances to buy her a plane ticket to come home for winter break. It had ended up being okay. She'd made a few friends, and had gone home with one of them for Thanksgiving and another one for Christmas. Kim did miss her parents, though, and Austin too. So she'd been thrilled when her mother had sent her a plane ticket for summer, well a month of summer. After a month, Kim would have to return to Georgetown where she had a job waiting for her and summer classes. Of course, no one had told Kim ahead of time that her flight would be leaving at four thirty in the morning. Just how excited they all were to see her. Even Austin seemed kind of excited the last time Kim had talked to him on Skype. When Kim had found out she'd called Emily and made her swear not to tell Sam because there was one person she hadn't told. Jared.

When Kim had headed off, she'd been worried about missing Jared, but she hadn't thought about it too much. Once she was gone, though, she'd spent the first week completely homesick and he was the person she'd missed the most. She hadn't told him because if she had he would make the run from Washington to D.C. and probably get shot by a hunter. While the homesickness had gone away, it soon became clear that Kim would have no problem calling Jared every day, or twice a day, or three times a day. He never minded, and every time she video chatted with him he acted like they hadn't spoken in ages. It was because of that she wanted to keep it a secret. If Kim could surprise Jared, she would; assuming her mom or Austin hadn't already blurted to someone. She didn't have to worry about her dad. When he wasn't working he was sleeping, and he had so far expressed no interest in even speaking to Jared since the events of last summer.

"Kim."

The barista handed Kim her drink with her same sickly sunny smile, and Kim took a sip before she smiled back. Caffeine, after all, could cure even the worse bouts of drowsy anger.

Taking a second sip, she headed towards the terminal. She had an assigned seat, so she didn't have to worry about the mad rush to get in line to board first, but it was always nice to not have to squeeze between people when trying to find your seat.

Kim remembered her flight to Georgetown at the end of the summer. Her parents had been with her then even though Austin had stayed back and slept over Brady's for the week they all were gone. That flight had been different. Kim's dad had been angry with her, so he'd been surly and silent during the five hour flight. Kim's mom had been nervous and weepy, though she was past being angry at Kim, and somehow that had been worse. She'd taken every moment to be nostalgic until she realized that neither Kim nor her dad were responding. Kim had spent the flight staring out of the window and thinking about everything that had happened. Being in the air, away from everything had made it seem more and more surreal until after a few hours Kim had managed to convince herself that none of it had really happened at all. That it had just been a horrible dream with a happy ending. But she'd known it wasn't true.

Returning was different. Maybe because it had been a year since she'd set foot on the rez, but returning home felt to Kim like a new beginning. A beginning where she wouldn't have to worry about danger or getting grounded because of the pack. She wasn't sure if that was optimistic, but she was convinced that something awesome was going to happen this summer. She just didn't know what yet.

"Terminal A72 will now begin boarding."

Pulling her boarding pass out of her purse, Kim slipped in the line. A purse and a laptop bag. Those were her only carry-on items. And she'd managed to get everything she'd need for the month in one suitcase. Of course she'd had to sacrifice bringing any books, but Le Guin and Achebe could wait until she returned. Hopefully she wouldn't have leisure reading time during the summer anyway. It was only thirty days, so she hoped she could make the most of it.

"Chemistry, right?"

Kim felt someone tap her on the shoulder as she started to slide into her seat.

She turned.

The girl who had tapped her had curly blonde ringlets and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were rimmed in wire glasses and she had the cute, nerdy look like the classic television girl-next-door. Kim was pretty sure she had never seen this girl in her entire life.

"Are you in Dr. Myer's class?"

"Yup." The girl smiled. "I thought I recognized you. I'm in your lab, but I sit in the back."

"Oh."

A man coughed behind them, and Kim slid into her seat. The girl came and sat down beside her after quickly checking the row number.

"You live in Washington too?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to Seattle. My mom lives there."

Kim nodded and took another drink of her macchiato. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Ella."

"Kim."

"Nice to meet you." Ella smiled. "I'm so glad I found someone I kind of know. I had no idea what I was going to do on a plane for five hours."

Kim grimaced. Sleep, she thought. I was going to sleep.

By the time the plane landed, Kim had managed a half an hour nap while Ella ate. Honestly, she was glad to have met someone, she realized after the caffeine had completed its work. And she and Ella had agreed to call each other so they could fly back together. But she did wish she had gotten more sleep. After all, caffeine wore off after a while, and the side-effects were starting to kick in. Thankfully, she didn't need to drive today.

The Seattle airport baggage claim greeted Kim with a fifteen minute wait for a single rolling luggage. When the yellow suitcase finally found its way into her hands, she pulled out her phone to call her parents in the cell phone lot, but it wasn't needed. As if they knew, the trio rushed into the airport as she started to dial.

"Kimmy."

Her mother's screech and hug were abnormal for her, but then Kim had been gone for the entire year. Her dad was more reserved, giving her a stiff side hug, but he smiled. As for Austin, he didn't even look up from a stack of cards he had in his hands.

"Don't like video games anymore, Austin?"

He didn't answer.

"Austin, aren't you going to say hi to your sister at least?" Kim's mom pushed Austin's head up so he was forced to look at Kim for a second.

"Hi, Kim." He looked back down at his cards. "Did you know that it would take 1,200,000 mosquitoes, each sucking once, to completely drain the average human of blood?"

"Umm…no." Kim wondered if that was a trick question. Did anyone know that?

"Austin has a crush," Kim's mom explained. "She's in his science class."

"No I don't!" But his face turned red as confirmation.

"Your boyfriend has been coming over to the house once a day to check and see if we were bringing you home for summer. Did it even occur to you to let him know?" Kim's father interrupted. Clearly, Jared was still not a well-liked subject.

"Did you tell him?" Kim asked.

"No. I figured you had some reason."

Kim smiled. "I did."

Her dad grumbled, but said nothing.

"And dad, he's my fiancé."

The grumbling got louder, but now that she was with her parents and Austin, Kim wasn't about to be in a bad mood. Instead she clutched onto her suitcase.

"Let's go."

The drive to La Push from Seattle was another four hours, and Kim's mom didn't embrace silence for a moment of it. She chatted away about all the things that had happened since Kim had left and bragged about Austin being top of his class while Austin groaned for her to stop, his face getting redder with each passing moment. Kim's dad, seeming finally to warm up to her, occasionally interjected to ask questions about Kim's school experience. She answered them all and quizzed her dad about work and Austin about his crush.

It wasn't until they reached the border of La Push, that it finally hit her. This was the place where Samantha and Brad had both died. The reminder was like a ton of boulders straight to her chest. Samantha, who had been turned into a vampire and had killed Brad because she was too new to control herself and had then been killed herself when she'd tried to attack Kim. At Georgetown, Kim had done her best to forget about all of it while still retaining the memories of her friends, but now it was unavoidable.

"What's wrong with you?" Austin asked.

Kim turned from where she was staring out the window. Her brother was finally looking at her, and Kim realized that tears were rolling down her face. She smiled.

"I'm just really happy to see you guys," she said. "I don't think I want to go back to school."

Kim's dad grunted, but her mom started to get weepy again.

"Of course you have to go back," her mom said. "But we're really happy to see you too. All of us."


	2. Land of the Wise Fools

**Chapter Two: Land of the Wise Fools**

_**Sophomore Year of High School**_

* * *

"You can do this!"

Kim realized she'd fallen to a new low the moment after she gave herself thumbs up in her mirror. She quickly pulled them down and checked to make sure her door was closed and locked. It was. Her face still went beet red.

"Or you can't." This time she frowned into the mirror and picked up her brush off the dresser. "First day of school, and you're going to go with a braid and t-shirt."

She answered herself with a nod, remembering what Brad had said about answering yourself being the mark of an insane person. He was probably right, but Kim had to coach herself if she expected to get out of this room and to school.

If there was one thing she hated, it was the first day of school. Sure, at least this year she would know where she was going. But it was still the one day you were expected to dress up, and be happy about receiving a mandatory federal education. Kim liked learning, she wasn't too fond of tests though.

"At least try."

Kim pulled her hair into a messy bun and reached for a tube of lip gloss.

"Is that good?"

"It's as good as it's going to get."

Brad was right, Kim was insane. She pulled a pair of jeans out of her closet and a sweater. It may have been August, but it was still colder outside than Kim would have liked, and she had to walk to school. Finally, she ripped the ponytail holder out and left her hair to fall, thin and long down her back.

"It's just school," she reminded herself. "And you're a sophomore now. You've got this."

Kim gave herself a hard nod in the mirror.

"Kimmy, Samantha and Brad are here."

Her mom yelled up to her room, and Kim checked herself in the mirror one last time before she ran out of her room and down the stairs to where her best friends were waiting for her.

It had been Brad's idea to join Kim walking to school, and Samantha had tagged along because she wasn't amazingly fond of the bus, especially if it meant riding alone. Starting last year, Brad and Samantha had taken to meeting at Kim's house since it was closest to the school. It was where they ate breakfast and crammed for tests before heading out to conquer another day at school.

"Kimberly Connweller finally emerges," Samantha joked.

Unlike Kim, she'd managed to flawlessly pull off first day wear. Her thick black hair had been twisted up into a bun and she wore heeled boots with brand new black skinny jeans. A pink cardigan draped over her fitted white shirt and a simple gold chained necklace was her only jewelry. The necklace had been a gift from her dad, and Samantha wore it everywhere. But it still complimented her outfit nicely, or at least Kim thought it did.

"Sorry." Kim grabbed her backpack off the floor. "Let's go."

"No breakfast?" Brad grabbed his stomach with noted drama. "We always eat breakfast."

Brad, clearly, had put no effort into his first day outfit. His brown hair sat in a curly mop on top of his head, and he wore an old pair of jeans, a Naruto Shippuden t-shirt, and a hoodie. All of which had survived middle school strangely intact, though Kim was more amazed that they all fit. But then, Brad had hit his growth spurt early and he had entered eighth grade a gangly and six feet tall. It hadn't done wonders for his self-esteem.

"No breakfast today," Samantha agreed. "We have to be early today if we want good lockers."

"And we want good lockers," Kim agreed.

Brad looked like he was going to complain again, but he held it in and motioned to the door. "After you."

* * *

"I may be getting a car soon," Samantha announced as soon as the door slammed to a close behind them. "And then we can drive to school instead of muddle through this."

She pointed to the grey skies that were just waiting for them to get half way to the school so they could open with a nice drizzle to start the first day of school with.

"I like walking," Brad disagreed. "It's-"

"Long." Samantha cut him off. "Right, Kim."

But Kim had stopped listening. She was used to her two best friends bickering. Instead she was thinking about school. It would be better than freshmen year, she supposed, but that was barely a positive thought. She'd been told that sophomore year had the easiest workload, for which Kim was thankful, but even so she couldn't afford to slack off. She had a singular goal that nothing but a perfect 4.0 would fill.

"Hey, Kimbo." Samantha poked her. "Stop stressing and pay attention to us."

"I'm not…" she filtered out. She was stressed, needlessly stressed in fact. "This year is going to be great."

"Much better." Samantha said, smiling. "Bradley?"

"This year is going to great," he echoed and forced a smile.

"And," Samantha added, "We're all going to be best friends forever."

"Here. Here."

* * *

"You've gotta be shitting me right now!"

A mere four hours later, and Kim was no longer confident that this year was going to be anything except painful. Sure, it'd started out well. Brad, Kim, and Samantha had gotten the desired top lockers outside of their respective homerooms, Cross for Kim and Brad and Marks for Samantha. And all of their syllabi had seemed reasonable, convincing Kim that sophomore year, in fact, would be good for her GPA. But then lunch had happened. First, Kim had been given the wrong meal, and then Samantha had convinced her that, yes, she should march back up there. So she had, and she'd tripped, and now that wrong meal was dripping from Paul Lahote's face. Not good, so many not goods.

"You did that on purpose, Connweller. Didn't you?"

Not true, but Kim's throat was dry as she scrambled up to a standing position. She'd known Paul since they'd both been toddlers, and the two had never gotten along. But Kim had never considered herself malicious, or suicidal. Paul was known for his temper, after all.

"Well?"

He almost growled his question when she didn't answer, and he grabbed onto her shirt collar as though it would elicit an answer.

Instead, a hand landed on Paul's shoulder and Kim looked up. Jared Cameron smiled down at her.

"It was an accident, Paul. Let her go before you get written up."

Paul rolled his eyes as if to show how unafraid he was of the assistant principal assigned to lunch duty before he complied.

"Whatever, Cameron." He shoved Jared out of the way before heading out the cafeteria and probably to the bathroom.

"You okay, Kim?" Jared asked when Paul left.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Umm…thanks."

"No problem." And with that he walked away. Brad and Samantha appeared at Kim's side less than a second later.

"Since when are you friends with Jared Cameron?" Samantha asked as she gathered Kim's fallen tray.

Brad said nothing, but his hands were clenched in fists by his sides. Kim wondered, briefly, if he'd been about to do something before Jared had arrived.

"I'm not," she answered Samantha.

Like almost everyone at La Push Senior High, Kim had known Jared Cameron since kindergarten, but not really. He was a face and a name of exactly zero interest to her. Well, four percent since he was on the baseball team. Even though they'd gone to school together for so many years, Kim had never really thought about him as anything other than 'the kid she'd gone to school with since elementary school'. Sure, she'd smile if she saw him at the mall, but Kim had never sat down and had an actual conversation with him. So she'd never realized that he had a positively beautiful smile until ten second ago when he'd saved her life.

"Kimbo!" Samantha's voice crashed into her thoughts. "Let's go."

"Right." She realized she was still standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

Stupid, she scolded herself. Jared Cameron had saved her life, and she was grateful. But she would give him no more thought. There were a lot of boys with nice smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Well then, how'd that transition to the past work? Let me know in a review **


	3. The Evening News

**A/N: So I finally have time to write, but of course now that I do I'm about to go back to school. Ahh well, here goes nothing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Evening News

* * *

The outside of Emily's house was just as it had always been, and that was a comforting thought to Kim as she ran up the steps to the house. The excitement of seeing Emily had helped Kim to conquer her drowsiness, so the moment she'd showered and eaten with her family, Kim had rushed over.

As she knocked on Emily's front door though, she decided that calling ahead may have been a good idea. After all, she wasn't even sure that Emily was home.

It wasn't needed. Seconds after the first knock, the door swung open.

"You're back." Emily enveloped Kim into an immediate hug, and she pulled her into the house. "How was your flight?"

"Long, but I had Starbucks to keep me alert." That was when Kim noticed. "You're pregnant," she blurted out before she could think about her words.

Emily wasn't just a little pregnant either. She was huge. The stomach that had pressed against Kim was at least three times the size it had been when Kim had left for school. Still, that wasn't exactly the most polite delivery of Kim's revelation.

Emily laughed. "Just a little," she joked, "almost eight months now. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you surprised me."

Emily just smiled as her response, and Kim took that as an invitation to ask more.

"Girl or a boy?"

"Boy."

"Name?"

"It's a secret."

Now it was Kim's turn to laugh. "All right, fine."

"I know you didn't come here to just see me, Kim." Emily read her easily, too easily. "Jared and Sam are…well, they're around. It's been quiet since the Volturi left, so all the boys are getting lazy. Sam convinced Jared to help with something, he's nervous."

"Okay, that's cool."

Kim's attempt to sound nonchalant failed. Her heart had sped up at the sound of her fiancé's name, and she heard her voice jump as she responded to Emily. Pushing the feeling down, Kim collapsed onto Emily's couch. It felt just like before, and there was only the slightest tinge of emptiness that La Push had felt since the last battle had ended. Mostly though, Kim felt comfortable. She felt like she wanted to stay her in La Push with Emily and not worry about organic chemistry. Kim wanted to be lazy.

"So, how's school been?" Emily sat down beside her.

"Umm…amazing, and so awful." Kim admitted. "I mean, I love it. I'm finally really liking what I'm learning in school, you know? And I've made some really great friends. It's just, well it's far. And I miss you guys."

Emily smiled, a little relieved. It seemed to Kim that Emily had worried that she'd come back new somehow and she wouldn't ever want to come back to La Push.

"Well, I'm happy you're back." She hugged Kim again. "And here they come."

Kim scrunched her eyebrows in question, but then she heard the roar of the car engine, and she couldn't help but smile. And then her heart started speeding faster. She suddenly wished she'd put more thought into her first meeting with Jared for the year. Dressing better and doing something with her hair sounded like a good idea. At least she'd managed to take a shower and caffeinate herself into functionality.

She considered telling Emily that she was going to slip out and go home and then come back, but the moment before she was able to say the words, the door flew open and Jared and Sam were standing there. Sam gave a little smile and waved at Kim, and Kim did her best to remain calm and waved back.

"Hey, Sam."

Jared didn't move. He stared at her with the same fierceness he had on the first day he'd ever noticed her in the middle of their history class. An unnerving stare that convinced her she did in fact look like a train wreck.

"Hi, Jared…I just flew in from-"

She was off the ground. Could he really move this fast? Kim had clearly forgotten. One moment she was sitting on Emily's couch facing him and the next she had been lifted into his arms.

"You're back." His whisper was pure shock. So her parents hadn't spilled the beans, it pleased her.

"Yeah, I wanted to sup-"

He didn't let her finish. Instead he kissed her. Kiss was probably the wrong word for it. His mouth literally started to devour her, his lips moving hot and fast over her face and her neck, and Kim only barely remembered that rationally this was insanely inappropriate.

"Jared." She pushed him, and he set her on the ground. Kim wasn't sure if he'd realized what she had or if he was just listening to her. "It's nice to see you too."

Sam laughed, and then he coughed, and then Emily slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry," Kim squeaked.

But neither Sam nor Emily were angry, just amused. As for Jared, he clearly wasn't apologetic. He hadn't released her from his hold. Emily just laughed, and taking Sam's hand left the room with him leaving Jared and Kim alone in Emily's living room.

"You came."

Jared wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned his forehead against Kim's.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You look beautiful."

Kim laughed. She was sure she looked horrendous.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jared's thumb started to trace her face where his lips had previously been.

"I missed you." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I missed you so much I thought I was going to go crazy."

Kim frowned, and pulling Jared's hands away from her face held them with her own. "Don't be dramatic."

"Do you have to go again? Did you possibly miserably hate Georgetown and want to come home?"

Jared's eyes searched her with his question, and finding no affirmative his face fell.

"Jared, I have an idea. Why don't we not talk about Georgetown? Okay."

He nodded, smiling again. "My parents are out of town."

Kim snorted. "I come all the way from D.C. to see you, and instead of asking about my parents or my flight you bring up that."

"Yes?"

"Too bad. I actually wanted to see your parents." Kim's smile widened. "Come on, let's go."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on Jared's bed kissing. Just kissing. Most people, even Kim's parents, hadn't believed her when she'd told them that she and Jared weren't doing _that_. Although, it wasn't really a secret that unlike Kim, Jared wanted to, really wanted to. But he was too good to ever try and push her into it. Shockingly, though, it seemed to Kim that it was the one thing imprinting had forgotten to cover almost as though testosterone was stronger than any magic. It was almost funny.

"Kim." Jared stopped kissing her. "You know, we're engaged now. We're going to be together forever-"

"Jared," Kim interrupted him. "Just say it."

"Can't we just try? I mean, if you change your mind I'll stop. It's just…I'm dying."

"You're not dying. You literally cannot die from that."

It was possibly not the best truth to give him at the moment.

"Let's…do something else. Let's talk about you. What've you been doing? Are you still in school?"

The look Jared gave her was the closest he could come to being annoyed with her.

"Yeah," his answer was reluctant. "I'm taking some classes at community college. You know since there's nothing to do here since the Volturi left."

"That's cool."

Kim already knew about Jared's classes, but she'd been trying to distract him. She was positive she'd been unsuccessful.

"I'm majoring business," Jared added.

"What about La Push? How're things you know…how's Embry's mom?"

"She took it hard, Kim. She went back home to her parents."

"Yeah. Right. I remember."

Kim did remember how Embry's mother had blamed Sam for her son's death. It hadn't been easy for anyone to watch the woman scream and cry, but when Kim had left she was still in La Push. To know that she had gone home sent Kim a wave of guilt. After all, she still felt some responsibility for what had happened to Embry, like she owed him his life because he'd saved hers before. Unfortunately, it didn't work like that.

"Kim." Jared started again. "Will you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me this summer won't be like last summer. That if something happens you'll tell me."

"I promise, Jared."

"Good." He smiled. "One more thing. Will you promise to have sex with me before summer ends?"

There he'd said it. Kim shoved him, and he graciously fell back, laughing.

"Hey." He pulled her down on top of him. "It was worth a try."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So this chapter happened. Hope it wasn't too obnoxiou****sly filler.**


End file.
